Just For This Moment
by Cleopatra Antoinette
Summary: You were taught as a child that opposites attract and likes repel." She moved in and gently kissed his lips. "Prove them wrong, shall we?" AxI, with some AxS and IxS


This idea came to me from out of nowhere. I know it's my first Hellsing fic, so I hope I did okay. No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

**Just For This Moment...**

The first time he offered his bite, she refused.

The second time he offered his bite, she refused.

The third time she said yes.

And Alucard felt her blood stream through his mouth like nectar. It was thick, sweet, and tasted a bit like the tobacco she was continually smoking. And her blood was hot, but the kind of hot that was so hot it felt almost cold.

Integra was different from Seras's that way. Seras's blood had been thick too, but completely sweet, and love was an ingredient that had been applied liberally. The blood reflected the personality of the person it was flowing from that way. And Seras's blood had been fluid and supple, and it would flow anywhere that he wanted it to. He had savored her life in his mouth, relished the pure taste, the innocence and blind faith she had in him.

Integra's blood had gone straight down his throat; no time for enjoying her unique flavor, just the pounding knowledge that she had said yes to satisfy him.

But it didn't satisfy him.

He attempted to train Integra like he had Seras, but they were just too different. Seras had never been a leader, had never really wanted to be a leader. She followed, not like a dog, but as a devoted servant, a friend, a companion, supporting decisions and occasionally talking back. Seras was a _very_ good follower. It would be lying if he said that he didn't appreciate it, because he did. He appreciated it much more than he showed.

As Vlad Tepes the Third, he had been a great prince leading hundreds to war all under his command, and then he had been a King as Dracula, leading hundreds of the undead. To have it all stripped away by a mortal, to have once been feared throughout the lands, and then to have found himself a slave had been… a horrific experience, to say the least. The fact that he had even a single devoted follower stirred in him some of the ancient nobility that should have died as he had once died. Only sooner.

But as he watched Seras obey his every command perfectly, with a smile even, his old urge to protect those he led resurfaced. He would also be a liar if he said he didn't appreciate Seras. He would be more of a liar if he said he wouldn't rip the head off of anyone that made her cry.

When Alucard ordered, Seras obeyed. When he requested, she complied. When he came to her quietly and softly, she reminded him of what it was like to care for someone unconditionally.

Yes, Seras was a follower. The best one Alucard had ever had.

Integra, on the other hand…

She was just like Alucard. Too much like Alucard. Her nerves were made of steel, like his. Her blood was cold as ice, like his. Her mind was as sharp as Alucard's, her will was a match for his any day. Also the fact that they knew each other's every thought, knew each other's every move didn't help either.

In short, she was unteachable, untouchable, and unreachable. She never let anyone get close unless she wanted him or her to, like Alucard did. He was a magnificent No-Life King. She would have been an equally magnificent No-Life Queen, but never together. After a month of a vamperic life in the same house, they had both come to the conclusion that unless one of them had a definite controlling grip on the other, neither would be satisfied. Alucard had thought that perhaps these feelings would subside once he took her body under his, once he felt her be subdued under his seductive touch.

The problem was, she wouldn't be subdued. She wanted to take control and be in charge, while Alucard wanted the same. The result was that they had a lot of sex together, but at the end, neither of them felt quite satisfied. It was rough, almost like a competition. Once they were finished they would either go at it again in an attempt to see if they could get it right the second time, or they would go their separate ways for the night.

Alucard would almost always go to Seras afterwards. With her, Alucard felt in control, but she was so compliant and willing and _innocent_… He never felt like he was doing anything less than making love with her. When she wanted to be in command, she asked first, and never once objected when he said he preferred to be in control. She was happy either way.

Integra soon realized what Alucard was doing. She started doing it too. Because Seras obeyed and Alucard didn't object when she asked, Seras came to Integra willingly, and like Alucard, Integra felt complete when they were done. Soon it became typical for Seras to be with both of them every night after they were done with each other. But like in everything else, soon it became a war for her.

Alucard and Integra began to fight over who would have her first, or whether the other would have her at all. Soon it became a strategy game to see who could give Seras the most pleasure. This soon developed into nightly threesomes, all night, every night. Still they fought like cats and dogs. There were two leaders, and only one follower. Then the follower went on strike.

Alucard and Integra were fighting/training when Seras came up to them with a large packed bag.

She set it down and announced loudly to the two of them "I am going on a long holiday until I can walk properly again, and I'm not coming back here unless you two figure something out."

Alucard and Integra glanced at each other. "Where are you going, Police Girl?" Alucard asked her without smiling. He wasn't happy.

"I'm not saying," said Seras stubbornly. "I won't have you two coming to me and trying to vie for my affections and ruining the whole purpose for my vacation."

_Damn, _thought Integra. She let the other two hear it though, and Seras gave a little chuckle. Alucard didn't. He knew she was only half joking.

So Seras was gone and the two were left alone. For the most part they kept each other busy. Alucard kept all the other vampires in their proper place, Integra made sure that England slept secure at night. They usually left their home and were gone for long periods of time, rarely seeing each other. For two years this went on… But what were two years to the immortal.

It ended one night, with Alucard leaving the scene of a battle and returning to the ruins of a castle that he had securely placed his coffin for the daylight hours. Integra was there, the very first hints of light illuminating her pale golden hair that were gently floating in the wind. Alucard walked past her into the dark room, knowing she would follow. She did.

"I'm leaving" she said.

"I know," he replied, still not looking at her.

"I am not sorry that I did not allow you to be my master, Alucard. I am not sorry that we are both so strong." Her eyes softened a little. "I am sorry, however, that we could not be close, as we used to be."

Alucard gave a small smile. "We were too much alike, Hellsing. Both masters, both rulers." He finally turned and looked at her. "I knew it would end like this eventually. I wanted to at least enjoy you first."

She looked at him with her deep blue eyes that were for once not ice, but instead simply lakes. "And did you enjoy me?" He didn't reply, and she walked to him, and stood there face to face.

He only said "You were taught as a child that opposites attract and likes repel."

She moved in and gently kissed his lips. "Prove them all wrong, shall we?"

He kissed her gently as well. "Just for this moment…"

And that one time, they were soft and sweet. That one time they were gentle and slow. That one time, neither of them was in control, but neither of them really cared either.

* * *

I know it got a little OCC at the end, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review!


End file.
